wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley Valentine
| birth_place = Wrexham, Wales, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | family = | billed = Wrexham, Wales | trainer = Faye Wakefield | website= | debut = 2015 | retired = }} Chelsea Watkins is a Welsh professional wrestler and Judoka currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance's Omega Wrestling Tomorrow developmental territory under the stage name Hayley Valentine. Early Life: Watkins began judo at the age of 5, and became a first dan black belt at the age of 15. In 2015, Watkins participated for Great Britain at the World University Games in Štrbské Pleso, Slovakia. Watkins would beat Aroha Subritzky-Nafatali of New Zealand in the 70 kilograms judo final, by drop morote seoi nage. Watkins reached the final despite the fact that she had her face taped up after suffering an injury to her nose against Saara Poutiainen of Finland in the semi-finals. Following this feat, she decided to pursue her other love in life; professional wrestling. She would begin training at Faye Wakefield's wrestling school later that year. Professional wrestling career: Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling: Chelsea began wrestling in December of 2015 under the stage name Hayley Valentine, Hayley being the name of her first pet dog and Valentine taken from the title of the 1981 horror film My Bloody Valentine. She would move to Tampa, Florida to continue her training and eventually join Wakefield's Diamond Ring promotion. She made her debut at Diamond Ring 24 on December 23rd against fellow debutant Abigail Chase, defeating her by submission with the Modified Kata Gatame. At Diamond Ring 25 on January 15th, she would defeat Holly Rivers by submission, keeping the hold on until the referee had to restrain her. At Diamond Ring 27 on February 12th, Hayley would win her third match by submission against Lana Ta, once again keeping the hold on after the bell until Holly Rivers came out to chase off Hayley. This would spark a rematch between the two at Diamond Ring 28 on February 26, which Hayley would win after knocking Holly out with several palm strikes before applying the Modified Kata Gatame, the referee having to stop the match. At Diamond Ring 29 on March 11th, Hayley would team with Sakaya Williams in the Paragon Tag League tournament, defeating Lana Ta and Kaylee Rogers in the first round. At Diamond Ring 30 on March 25th, Hayley and Sakaya would defeat Roxxy and Lacey to advance to the finals. At Diamond Ring 31, Hayley and Sakaya would be defeated in the finals after Hayley turned on Sakaya and left her to fend for herself against Kaya Rayleigh and Ashlyn Moon. At Diamond Ring 32 on April 8th, Hayley explained that she had no desire to team with Sakaya at all during the tournament and was willing to turn down a shot at the Tag Team Championships just so she wouldn't have to keep carrying her. Sakaya would emerge and exchange strikes with Hayley before the ring crew separated them. This would prompt a No Disqualification match between Hayley and Sakaya at Diamond Ring 33 on April 22nd which Hayley would win after applying the Modified Kata Gatame on Sakaya with a leather belt wrapped around her neck. Seemingly unstoppable, at Diamond Ring 34 on May 6th, Hayley would demand a Diamond Class Openweight Championship match against Faye Wakefield, which Faye would accept for Diamond Ring 35. On May 20th, Hayley would lose her first professional wrestling match against Faye Wakefield following an Avalanche Piledriver, unsuccessfully challenging for the Openweight Championship. Displeased with her loss, she would get into a backstage altercation with both members of Velocity 54*, hitting Ashlyn Moon with a forearm before the two engaged in a brawl that was separated by security. On June 3rd at Diamond Ring 36, Ashlyn would defeat Hayley by disqualification after Hayley refused to break a single leg boston crab following a rope break, forcing Kaya Rayleigh to interject and forcefully remove Hayley from the ring. At Diamond Ring 37 on June 17th, Ashlyn would attack Hayley after she blatantly started choking Kaya during a match, causing the disqualification. At Diamond Ring 38 on July 1st, both members of Velocity 54* demanded a match with Hayley, demanding that she find a partner for a tag team match. Hayley would accept, with or without a partner, if the stipulation allowed her another shot at the Openweight Championship should she win. At Diamond Ring 39 on July 15th, Hayley would get confirmation that if she wins the tag team match, she will receive a rematch with Faye. However, if either member of Velocity 54* win the match, they will both receive the championship match instead. Later that night, she selected Vivina Wolfe to be her partner for the match. At Diamond Ring 40 on July 22nd, Vivina Wolfe and Hayley were defeated by Velocity 54*. At Diamond Ring 41 on August 3rd, Hayley would interfere in the Triple Threat match for the Diamond Class Openweight Championship, attacking Kaya Rayleigh and leaving Ashlyn to be defeated by champion Faye Wakefield. On August 19th at Diamond Ring 42, Kaya Rayleigh would face Hayley in a No Disqualification match, which she would win after Roni De Vil made her Diamond Ring debut by first attacking Ashlyn with a Steel Chair before hitting Kaya with The Hawthorne Effect onto the Steel Chair, allowing Hayley to get the fall. Following the match, the two revealed their team name to be Damnation and challenged Velocity 54* to a No Disqualification tag team match. At Diamond Ring 43 on September 2nd, Valentine and De Vill defeated Velocity 54*. Following the match, Valentine and De Vil challenged the Diamond Class Tag Team Champions Faye Wakefield and Sho'Nel Jones. At Diamond Ring 44 on September 16th, Valentine and De Vil would defeat Wakefield and Jones to become the new Diamond Class Tag Team Champions. Following the match, De Vil pointed out that since she pinned Openweight Champion Wakefield during the match that she should receive a shot at the title, which Wakefield agreed and set the match for Diamond Ring 45. On September 30th, De Vil was defeated by Wakefield. The following week on Twitter revealed the two blocks for the Paragon Openweight League, with Valentine and De Vil separated into A and B blocks respectively. British independent circuit: Omega Wrestling Alliance: Omega Wrestling Tomorrow: In May of 2018, Chelsea Watkins signed a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance which allowed her to continue to use the Hayley Valentine stage name. Personal Life: Watkins currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She is an open animal lover, previously working for an animal shelter while in high school and is currently studying towards becoming a licensed veterinarian. In-Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** Modified Kata Gatame (Arm-trap triangle choke) * Signature Moves: **''Braindamage DDT'' (Cradle hammerlock legsweep DDT) **Double underhook backbreaker **Fisherman Suplex **Forearm strike **German Suplex **Headbutt **Knife-edge chop **Mongolian chop **Multiple Judo takedowns **Muliple kick variations: ***''Black Valentine'' (Feint shining wizard transitioned into a reverse roundhouse) ***Facewash ***Leg lariat ***Muay Thai ***Rolling sobat ***Roundhouse ***Running big boot to a cornered opponent ***Step-up enzuigiri **Octopus stretch **Open palm strikes **Rope hung arm trap can opener **Suicide dive **X-Plex (Rolling release suplex, sometimes onto the ring apron) * Nicknames: **The Prodigy * Entrance Music: **"Machine Gun" by Portishead **"Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy Championships & Other Accomplishments: * Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling: ** Diamond Class Openweight Championship (1 time) ** Diamond Class Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roni De Vil ** Paragon Openweight League (2017)